


The Sweater

by greymarius



Category: Pentatonix, ptx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scolex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex absolutely hates Christmas, but Scott loves it. He can't decide on what to get Alex, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

“What are you planning on getting Alex for Christmas?” Kirstie asked.

“I don’t know,” Scott replied, shaking his head. “Every time Christmas comes up, he gets really quiet and doesn’t talk as much. I don’t get it. What’s not to love? Family, gifts, happiness, good food, I mean…it’s weird.” 

Mitch nodded, barely listening. “Uh huh.” 

“But like, the music, the cheer. There is literally nothing to dislike.” 

Mitch nodded again. “Yeah.” 

Scott rolled his eyes and turned to Kevin. “Any ideas on what to get him?”

Kevin shrugged. “Something you think he’d like.” 

Scott sighed. “Gee, thanks, wonderful help, Kev.” 

“Of course.”

“Well,” Scott said, grabbing his bag. “I was thinking that we could all go shopping for someone. Me for Alex, Kirstie for Jeremy, and so on. Come on, guys, we’re actually going out.” 

At the mall, Mitch had already picked out the gifts for everybody in the group and was sitting on a bench waiting for everyone else. While Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin were buying their things, Scott sat down beside Mitch, who was on his phone.

“I cannot find anything for Alex,” he said. “Ugh, what if I can’t find anything before Christmas day? What if he realizes I didn’t get him anything and thinks I don’t care? I want him to know I care! I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know.” 

Mitch put down his phone and stared at him, his eyebrow raised. 

“What.” 

“Dude, just get something for him! And even if you don’t, he knows you care. Okay? Get him an ugly sweater for him or something. Even the little things, the things that make him laugh, matter. Okay?”

Scott nodded. “Uh huh. Yeah, yeah. I understand.” 

“Right. Now go get the ugliest sweater you can find.” Mitch smiled as Scott got up and nodded, then ran off to go find the perfect gift for Alex. 

Christmas day, Scott had Alex’s present wrapped up and underneath their Christmas tree. Alex was quiet the entire day but was there for the cuddles and tried to make Scott has happy as possible by not mumbling about how “Christmas was a boring holiday” or that it was a “waste of time and money.” Instead, he went along with Scott, baking Christmas cookies and even wrapping presents for the rest of their friends. 

After Scott had gotten everybody comfortable and wrapped up in soft blankets in his living room, he handed out the cookies. Esther handed out the presents to everyone, then curled up in her own blanket. 

They went around in their usual order, and as Kirstie opened her present from Alex - a Christmas sweater for Olaf, Scott looked over to see his boyfriend smiling. He leaned over and whispered, “Look who’s enjoying Christmas.” 

Alex playfully smacked him away. He rested his head on Scott’s shoulder. 

When it was Alex’s turn to open his presents, he, of course, chose Scott’s first. As he pulled out the present, he burst into laughter. Scott grinned. 

“Come on, put it on.” 

Alex pulled on the large green sweater. It had Rudolph on it, with Santa Claus and the other reindeer in the background. There were snowflakes and snowmen and different types of gingerbread people all over the sleeves and the back. Alex stood up and turned in a circle, a large grin on his face. 

“It’s ridiculous,” he said when he sat down next to Scott. Scott wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. 

“I know.” He grinned. “Guess you like Christmas then, don’t ya?” 

“Only this one.” Alex kissed him, and after everybody had gone home, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Alex still in his ugly green sweater and Scott wrapped around in the blanket Alex had gotten him. 

It had been a lovely Christmas.


End file.
